


A One-Turian Kind Of Woman

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mass Effect 3, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, True Love, there is no shepard without vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “What’s with the box?” - Set after ME3, after Garrus finds Shepard alive on the Citadel, they start their lives together. A few months later and there is a surprise in store for Athena.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 15





	A One-Turian Kind Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so here we go. Enjoy!

**Athena**

Even when the war is over, sleep continues to evade me. I’ve spent months in and out of hospital, recovering from my wounds after the Crucible fell to Earth after I made my decision.   
I was transferred to the Citadel, and that’s where Garrus found me and we’ve been living on the Citadel ever since, with Liara and Tali moving here too. Joker and the Normandy are never too far away either.

I’ve been discharged earlier than expected, but I think we can thank my cybernetics thanks to that.   
Miranda and Dr Chakwas were transferred to the Citadel to ensure I survived. They don’t know how I’m still alive, and that pretty much sums up my entire life.

Garrus has been to and from our apartment, making sure I have the necessities I need to feel comfortable and he may have said he disarmed a couple of things he and Zaeed had set up during the party several months ago.   
There are boxes everywhere – most filled with stuff we’ve seen that we liked and wanted to make it feel like home, because this apartment used to belong to David Anderson…

A man who was like a Father to me.

The Alliance want me to do so many things, but me and Garrus talked about retiring and whilst the peace has been nice… I hate not being busy.  
I hate feeling helpless, whilst there is still a lot of work that needs to be done, with the galaxy trying to heal from the Reaper threat.

When the Normandy came for me, my loyal group of friends stayed – Liara, Tali, Joker and Garrus all stayed to find me. Ashley and James returned to Earth, Grunt and Wrex are still on Tuchanka, and everyone else who serves on the Normandy, stays on at the Alliance’s request.  
Miranda is.. sort of a friend. We’re not as close as say, Liara and Tali and I, but you get the picture.

Garrus alternates between looking after me and going on duty with the Normandy.   
I’m not allowed to be back on duty yet; Doctor’s orders and Garrus’ own. Tali and Liara help him out and they’re an unstoppable force and the Alliance seem to listen to him, which is nice?  
But I already know they want me back in action as soon as possible.

“Garrus, you know I’m mostly healed, right? I’m fine…” I whine.

I genuinely don’t feel fine. It’s actually took a lot longer to get this point, as I had hoped.  
Every part of my body is aching.

Tali comes in, helping move some of the boxes.

“You know Garrus, he won’t stop worrying.” She says “And can you blame him? We almost lost you again, Shepard.”

I mean, fair. Part of me thinks that if Cerberus hadn’t rebuilt me, than I would have never survived the fall from the Crucible and being crushed by all the debris.

Liara, Tali, Garrus and I spend the day just watching various movies and honestly, I like it. It’s something we couldn’t really do whilst on duty and it’s nice with it just being the four of us.  
I insist that I cook, but Garrus has us covered and I kiss his cheek in response.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight again, Athena.” Garrus tells me.

“Garrus, you two are never seen apart.” Liara laughs.

I’m not arguing. Garrus is practically by my side wherever I go, whatever mission I go on. Tali and Liara are the same.

I’m tired, but I don’t want to sleep. I take the medication that I need to and we all have dinner together.

A few weeks pass and I’m able to walk around the apartment unaided.   
Garrus is in the other room, attending to some stuff with the council and so I’m cleaning as best as I can and watching what is on the Citadel news.  
I find a small box on a shelf, and think nothing of it, but when Garrus is finished, I decide to ask him about it.

“Hey, Garrus?” I ask.

“Hmm, yes Shepard? Sorry, I have Tali doing something for me, Alliance matters. What’s wrong?”

“What’s with the box?” 

Garrus freezes and splutters.

“What box?” 

I go and retrieve the box and give it to him and he starts laughing. I ask him what’s in it and he looks at me with all the love in the world.

“You really don’t know?” He says softly.

He explains how he’s been researching and I point out to him that he’s always researching stuff.  
He tells me that he was researching human customs and debating on ways to go about it, because Turians don’t have customs like this and he wanted to do something special for us and he starts talking about how he wants to make sure I am a one-Turian kind of woman and I realise what he’s trying to ask me.

He’s rambling. 

My heart. He’s done so much for me… and now this is where everything has lead.

“Garrus?” I give him a smile, tears in my eyes.

I cup his face with a hand, the other going over the one holding the box, to hold his hand.

“I had planned a whole dinner and everything, but I’ve been so busy and been trying to find the right time to ask.” He begins to say, stumbling over his words.… I apologise for my rambling, You know I’m not good at things like this…But, will you marry me, Shepard?”

“Garrus Vakarian, you are the bravest, most loyal Turian I’ve ever met and you and me are a team, we always will be. There is no Shepard without Vakarian, and yes, I will marry you. I love you.”

He opens the box and I look from him, down to the ring and see the ring is beautiful. It is simple, with small blue and white gems going all around, with a giant blue diamond in the middle. It’s obviously cost a lot, it has the inscription ‘There is no Shepard without Vakarian’ and… it’s perfect.

“I love you too, Athena. I always have.” Garrus slips the ring on my finger as he gets another call, from Tali.

“I’ll call her back in a minute.” Garrus smiles, pulling me into a gentle kiss.

When we pull away, I say

“I am Commander Shepard and this is my favourite spot on the Citadel.”

Garrus and I start laughing, I feel… amazing. Granted, I don’t feel great physically, but like.. being around Garrus and my friends makes me feel better.

“Garrus… you’ve done so much for me. I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough. You are my world.”

“You are mine. And I will protect you with my life. You have my word.” Garrus say, no hesitation, no nonsense.

He means it.

Everything we’ve ever done and all the things we’ve been through together have lead to this moment.  
I couldn’t ask for a better partner. When I look at him, I know I’m home and I’ve never really felt like this before.

Tali calls again and Garrus answers, and says he’ll be there as soon as possible. The call ends.

“You know, Garrus… I rather like the sound of Commander Vakarian…” I say playfully.

“Taking my last name? Well, it’s going to get some getting used to.” He purrs.

“Oh you’ll get used to it pretty quick, I’m sure. You’re very quick at getting used to other things about me.” I reply cheekily.

He holds me delicately, like I’m about to break at any second and we have another make-out session..   
I want to up the antics, but I know I’ll regret it. I’m still healing.

“Go, go do your job, Garrus. I’ll be waiting here for you.” I tell him.

“You better be. I won’t be long, I swear.”

And he’s true to his word, like he always is.  
I get the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had in my life. And I wake up with my Turian best friend and future husband, right next me.

I will always be a one-Turian kind of woman. I’m going to be Garrus Vakarian’s wife.  
Not until my dying day, but beyond; Into the next world. I will never love another.


End file.
